A Câmara Secreta: novos problemas
by Twins2in1
Summary: Novos alunos chegam no colégio e essa galerinha marota vai aprontar altas aventuras em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

As ruas de Oxford estavam calmas e cobertas pela neblina. Aquela época do ano em que os estudantes estavam todos incrivelmente engajados em seus estudos chegara novamente. Apenas poucos turistas podiam ser vistos visitando o castelo e a universidade locais.

- Com licença, vocês podem dizer-me como chegar à Igreja de Santa Maria? – Perguntou um dos visitantes para duas figuras de passagem.

- Siga duas quadras e vire à direita – respondeu a mais alta com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois estavam seguindo para a estação de trem carregando um malão com as iniciais K.T. Estavam partindo para a capital, e em pouco tempo chegariam lá. Londres era uma cidade que podemos definir como cosmopolita, seu centro sempre estava movimentado e hoje não era uma exceção.

Ao chegarem na estação King's Cross, pessoas dos mais variados tipos apressavam-se de um lado para o outro com seus próprios compromissos e preocupações. Agora com uma maior quantidade de luz era possível ver os dois mais claramente. A mulher, a mais alta,usava um longo vestido marrom enquanto o garoto, não muito menor do que ela, tinha curtos cabelos castanhos cortados tal qual uma tigela e vestia-se com uma camisa vermelha xadrez e calças jeans.

Após uma rápida passada em uma lanchonete, seguiram para a plataforma número 9 e encostaram-se na parede. Havia um grande fluxo de gente saindo do último trem na plataforma. Um vento passa por eles balançando suas roupas. O movimento no local finalmente tinha morrido e em poucos segundos ambos desapareceram.

- Mãe, aqueles trouxas não terminava nunca de sair daquele trem, que desagradável!

- Ai filho, não seja assim. Eles só estavam de passagem – disse a mãe, Mary. Seus curtos cabelos escuros encaracolavam suas pontas em seus ombros – A gente conseguiu entrar na Plataformas 9¾ sem sermos vistos e é isso que importa. Veja como o Expresso de Hogwarts é bonito.

- Mãe...

- Toma esse sanduíche, querido. A viagem é bem longa, coloque seu casaco se ficar com frio. Agora entre lá e faça uns amiguinhos. Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito de colocarem seu malão no trem.

- Mas mãe, a gente só vai sair daqui a uma hora!

- Filho, você tem que ir cedo para pegar um lugar bom. Os dos vagões do meio são os melhores, ficam mais perto do vagão restaurante. Não perca seu dinheiro!

- Ta bom... eu volto no Natal.

- Tome cuidado, filho – deu um beijo em sua testa. A emoção claramente estampada em seu rosto.

Ele entrou na primeira cabine vazia que encontrou, se jogou em um dos bancos e ficou observando seu reflexo na janela.

Um casal sendo seguido pelos seus dois filhos andavam em direção à King's Cross, com uma alta circulação de pessoas. A menina, que era a mais nova, praticamente correu ao ver a plataforma nove. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados médios castanhos, usava calças jeans e uma camiseta simples roxa. Ficou olhando para a parede com um ar de dúvida e se virou para seu irmão mais tinha cabelos repicados da mesma cor que a sua irmã, usava um boné, calças jeans e camiseta largas.

- Ri, como faz para ir pra nossa plataforma?

- Primeiro temos que esperar - disse deixando o grande malão com as iniciais R.L no chão.

-Daqui vocês vão sozinhos – disse a mulher emocionada – não esqueça sua mala, Na. Mande uma carta assim que terminar a cerimônia e tente me mandar uma todos os dias. E Ri, cuide da sua irmã – sorriu para o menino.

- Mãe ela sabe se virar.

- E toma a sua coruja – entregou a gaiola do animal para a menina – Tomem cuidado.

- Pode deixar – disseram os dois irmãos juntos.

O menino foi o primeiro, correu em direção à parede e desapareceu. A garota estava claramente nervosa, seu pai deu um tapinha em seu ombro e então ela consegue correr, desaparecendo na parede logo em seguida.

Nathalie ficou espantada com o expresso, era algo que nunca viu antes. Seguiu seu irmão para dentro do vagão, mas logo Richard entrou em uma cabine onde seus amigos estavam deixando sua irmã.

Ela entrou em uma cabine vazia e sentou do lado da janela, olhando as pessoas de fora andando de um lado para o outro.

Hogwarts era uma grande escola de magia. Jovens bruxos vão para lá para quando se formarem poderem fazer uso da magia fora dela, além de ganharem qualificação para qualquer profissão que queiram seguir.

O relógio indicava que faltava meia hora para a locomotiva partir quando a porta da cabine se abriu. O menino que abriu a porta tinha cabelos até os ombros e óculos. Olhou para Nathalie e corou com um pouco.

- Será que posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou timidamente

- Claro. – disse Nathalie sorrindo.

O menino sentou no canto e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, isso incomodava ela um pouco.

- Ah... qual é o seu nome? – Um sorriso simpático estava no rosto da menina.

- Stephan Finningans, e qual é o seu?

- Nathalie Lowell – o sorriso ainda não havia saído de seu rosto – prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é meu – Stephan deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

Logo depois dessa breve conversa, o trem partiu em direção à Hogwarts. E os dois não conversaram por muito tempo. A paisagem passava rapidamente do lado de fora e o apito do trem soava de tempos em tempos. Em outra parte do trem uma garota estava com a cabeça pra dentro da cabine onde estava o menino de curtos cabelos tigela.

- Oi, o resto do trem está meio cheio, posso ficar aqui com você? – Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos com alguns cachos.

- Claro.

- Meu nome é Melissa Charice.

- Sou Keith Thompson, prazer.

- Você não parece muito animado. Por algum acaso não sabe que estamos indo para a mesma escola que o Harry Potter?

- Sei, sim. Minha mãe fez questão de me lembrar o verão inteiro.

A porta foi aberta novamente. Desta vez uma garota loira de olhos verdes entrou e se sentou.

- Espero que vocês não se importem se eu ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem. – disseram os dois – Qual é o seu nome?

- Ah, eu nem me apresentei, né? Sou Leah Walker – apresentou-se enquanto arrumava seu cabelo em seus ombros.

- Oi, Leah. Eu sou a Melissa e este é Keith.

- Nós também acabamos de nos conhecer – adicionou ele.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Meus pais me disseram que eu tinha que fazer novos amigos rápido.

- Minha mãe me disse a mesma coisa – constatou o garoto indignado – como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Eu sei, eles nem sabem do que estão falando. Parece até que não conhecem a filha que tem – concordou a loira.

A partir daí, a conversa fluiu naturalmente. Na cabine de Nathalie e Stephan, o silêncio ainda não tinha sido quebrado até que apareceu uma mulher vendendo doces na porta.

- Gostariam de alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Vou querer 3 sapos de chocolate – pediu a Nathalie pegando algumas moedas em seu bolso para entregar para a mulher.

- E eu quero uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e 2 sapos de chocolate – Stephan pagou e ela foi embora.

- Você já viu o Harry Potter? – perguntou a menina, curiosa.

- Não, esse é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- O meu também. Meu irmão está no sexto ano, não falou muito sobre ele quando voltou para casa no Natal – disse a menina, chateada, ao abrir um sapo de chocolate – Eu ganhei o Úrico, o excêntrico.

Então, ambos ficaram mais a vontade e começaram a conversar calmamente comendo os doces e uma vez ou outra, olhando para a bela paisagem do lado de fora, que mudava a cada hora.

-Ei, o que é aquilo lá em cima? – indagou o garoto olhando para as nuvens.

- Não sei... Não consigo ver direito. Acho que deve ser uma coruja.

- Mas é azul – disse colocando o rosto na janela – Tenho certeza...

- Se você diz...

Ao mesmo tempo, na cabine dos outros três, acontecia uma conversa parecida.

- Ai que legal! Os seus pais são trouxas – surpreendeu-se Melissa, com seus olhos brilhando.

- Eles não são nada demais na verdade. Dentistas não são muito interessantes – respondeu Leah.

- O que são dentistas? – ainda impressionada.

- Cara, é impressão minha ou tem mesmo um carro voando ali? – perguntou Keith olhando entre as nuvens.

As duas se aproximaram da janela, procurando qualquer indicio de automóvel voador.

- Não estou vendo nada – a morena se movimentava de maneira a evitar o reflexo no vidro - deve ter sido só impressão.

- Eu juro que vi tipo um Ford entre aquela nuvem que parece um elefante e aquela que é um tiranossauro que vai comê-lo.

- Nossa é verdade, realmente parece um dinossauro. Ainda mais se você virar sua cabeça de lado – a loira concordou.

-Minha mãe disse que é o Dumbledore quem da forma para essas nuvens para nos entreter durante a viagem. Genial, né?

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu vou ao banheiro trocar de roupa, enquanto ainda não anoiteceu. Vem comigo Leah. Keith cuida das nossas coisas, por favor.

- Vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinho? – indagou ele. Mas era tarde demais, elas já haviam saído em direção ao banheiro.

- Cara, essas duas são meio loucas, mas elas são legais – pensava consigo mesmo – será que a gente vai ficar na mesma casa?

Nathalie também se dirigira ao banheiro para colocar o uniforme. No caminho, uma menina estava juntando suas roupas que estavam no chão, provavelmente ela teria caído minutos antes.

- Você está bem? – ajudou-a a juntar as coisas dela.

- Sim – levantou, arrumando os cabelos castanhos escuros – Obrigada – disse pegando o uniforme e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Nathalie seguiu-a e esperou até que o banheiro estivesse desocupado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e voltou para a cabine, onde Stephan já estava uniformizado.

As duas meninas já estavam demorando e Keith já estava tão entediado que se jogou de lado no banco, se virando para procura qualquer sujeirinha particularmente interessante no teto.

- Oi, você viu o Neville? – A voz vinha de uma garota de cabelos armados, semelhantes a uma vassoura.

- Desculpe, não sei quem é. Estou entrando no primeiro ano agora.

- Ah, muito prazer. Sou Hermione Granger.

-Keith Thompson, o prazer é meu.

- Se o maldito do Neville vier falar com você, diga a ele que eu estou procurando-o e que não estou nem um pouco satisfeita em ter sido deixada sozinha cuidando do sapo dele. E boa sorte na seleção das casas – disse ao se retirar.

Quando Leah e Melissa retornaram, reclamaram da quantidade de gente esperando para ir ao banheiro:

- Mano, não é tão difícil assim trocar de roupa. A única que foi rápida foi uma menina alta de cabelos médios e ondulados, ela era uma fofa.

-De qualquer maneira – a loira se pronunciou – eu sugiro você ir se trocar agora Keith, a fila esta ficando cada vez maior.

A noite caiu e o castelo de Hogwarts pode ser visto pela primeira vez. Era enorme e cheio de torres, com um lago em volta. Ao saírem do trem, haviam barcos na margem do lago e um homem grande com barba esperando os alunos para embarcarem.

- Somente quatro pessoas em cada bote – disse o barbudo

Stephan e Nathalie entraram em um barco. Logo em seguida entraram a menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e um menino de cabelos loiro escuros(?)

- Ei – Nathalie notou que era a menina que havia ajudado – você é aquela garota do trem.

- Sim – sorriu a menina – sou Amélia Clearwater – se apresentou.

-Nathalie Lowell e Stephan Finningans. Prazer.

E o bote começou a navegar sozinho, indo em direção ao castelo. O menino que estava no barco com ele tirava fotos o tempo todo, até de seus colegas. Os outros três acabaram com uma garota muito simpática de cabelos encaracolados chamada Lillium Noah.

- Vocês gostam de suco de abóbora? É o meu preferido. Eu tenho uma garrafa inteira, vocês? – Ofereceu ela, sorrindo.

- Desculpe, mas sou alérgico a abóbora - respondeu Keith.

Logo chegaram no castelo e foram conduzidos por uma mulher de óculos e cabelos negros, presos em um coque, até a porta do Salão Principal.

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts – disse ela – Sou a professora Minerva McGonagall. O banquete será realizado dentro de alguns instantes, mas antes, vocês serão selecionados para as suas casas, esta cerimônia é muito importante, pois elas serão como as suas famílias. As aulas serão com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório dela e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

- As quatro casas – continuou – chamam-se Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Enquanto estiverem aqui, os acertos renderão pontos e os erros farão perde-los. No final do ano, a casa que tiver mais pontos ganhará a taça das casas, que é uma grande honra. Agora, vocês devem fazer uma fila para podermos entrar no Salão Principal.

Minerva abriu a grande porta do salão e seguiu em frente. Haviam 5 mesas: quatro bem compridas colocadas paralelamente uma a outra e uma última perpendicularmente a elas. Logo vários olhos curiosos, tanto de alunos quanto de professores, seguiam os alunos novos até a frente da grande mesa perpendicular onde estavam os professores e o diretor, Dumbledore.

Havia um banco com um chapéu velho e remendado na frente dos novatos do lado do qual a profª McGonagall ficou de pé abrindo um pergaminho.

- Ao ouvirem seu nome ser chamado, sente-se aqui – disse ela pegando o chapéu – Melissa Charice.

A menina engoliu seco mas tentou parecer confiante e sentou no banco. Minerva colocou o chapéu na aluna.

-Hmm... Certo... hmm... Hufflepuff! – anunciou o chapéu seletor, fazendo as pessoas aplaudirem.

Melissa ficou espantada com o resultado da sua casa. Toda a sua família tinha sido da Ravenclaw. Mas mesmo assim foi sentar-se na mesa da nova casa.

- Amélia Clearwater.

O chapéu não ficou muito tempo em sua cabeça para decidir sua casa.

- Hufflepuff! – anunciou novamente o chapéu, seguido de palmas.

- Colin Creevey – era o menino de cabelos loiros escuros que tirava fotos de tudo que podia encontrar.

- Gryffindor! – Colin parecia feliz com o resultado e foi correndo até a mesa.

-Stephan Finningans.

Nathalie deu um tapinha no ombro dele e desejou-lhe boa sorte. O garoto colocou o chapéu que ficou um tempo pensando.

- Onde será que vou colocá-lo? Que tal... Gryffindor! – disse o chapéu seletor, o menino estava um pouco aliviado por seu momento ter passado rápido.

-Nathalie Lowell.

Agora a garota que estava encorajando o amigo a tão pouco tempo começou a ficar nervosa. Estava ansiosa para saber se seguiria seu irmão e Stephan na Gryffindor. Quando o chapéu seletor desceu sobre sua cabeça anunciou:

- Hufflepuff!

A garota estava um pouco desapontada, mas sabia que não pertencia a Gryffindor. Ela quase conseguia ouvir a risada de seu irmão no meio das palmas por ela ter caído na casa que tem a fama de ser a casa dos bobos. Sentou-se ao lado de Amélia e Minerva logo continuou a seleção chamando os próximos:

- Lillium Noah.

A fanática por suco de abóbora ajeitou seus cabelos cacheados antes de o chapéu encostar em sua cabeça.

- Gryffindor – decidiu rapidamente.

-Megan Selye – uma garota de pele muito branca e longos cabelos escuros se destacou do grupo de primeiro anistas em direção ao banco, para ser rapidamente escolhida para entrar na Slytherin.

-Katherine Smith – Uma menina de cabelos negros encaracolados sentou séria esperando a sua casa, Ravenclaw.

-Sebastian Splitzer – um menino com a mesma pele e cor de cabelos da menina que antes tinha ido para a Slytherin, sua meia-irmã, Megan, também foi selecionado rapidamente para seguí-la. Agora faltavam apenas três alunos

-Keith Thompson.

O garoto deixou Leah e uma garota de cabelos ruivos e andou calmamente até o banquinho. O chapéu seletor desceu sobre a sua cabeça.

- Hmm... Você tem uma cabecinha interessante... Ravenclaw!

Ele deu um sorrisinho para a loira e foi sentar-se em sua mesa. As duas que sobraram pareciam transtornadas. Todos já tinham sido selecionados e o grau de atenção da audiência nelas só aumentava com o fim iminente da cerimônia.

- Leah Walker.

A garota de cabelos claros andou até o banco e deu um suspiro, esperando ansiosamente pelo resultado, mas logo após de o chapéu tocar a sua cabeça, ela foi mandada para a mesma casa que seu amigo, Ravenclaw.

- Gina Weasley – a menina de cabelos cor de fogo foi timidamente, até o banco, com a atenção de toda a escola sobre ela, esperando o resultado.

-Argh... Esses Weasleys não param de surgir nesta escola. Você já sabe para onde ir... Gryffindor!

Todos voltaram a aplaudir, congratulando todos os novatos pela seleção.

- A atenção de todos, por favor – pediu Minerva – O professor Dumbledore tem algumas palavras para dizer.

O diretor se levantou de sua cadeira no centro da mesa dos professores e começou seu discurso.

- Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts – começou – gostaria de lembrá-los que a Floresta Negra continua proibida para todo e qualquer aluno. Sugiro também evitarem as escadas que leva até a torre de astronomia. Elas têm estado um pouco rebeldes ultimamente, mas nosso zelador, o senhor Filch, já está resolvendo isso. Torta de Limão. Alga marinha. Gárgula sem perna. Obrigado e que se inicie o banquete.

Os primeiro anistas ficaram todos impressionados quando, com um bater de palmas do diretor, surgia comida nos pratos e travessas na frente de todos. Guloseimas, frangos, suco de abobora, porcos e muito mais desapareciam goela abaixo e o burburinho da conversa de todos se tornava cada vez mais alto e encalorado conforme a noite progredia.


	2. Primeiro dia

É claro que a conversa não poderia deixar de passar pelo garoto mais famoso de toda a escola:

-Vocês ouviram isso? – disse Colin da mesa da Gryffindor durante a sobremesa – Harry Potter chegou em Hogwarts de carro!

-Carro? Mas como? – perguntou Amélia, confusa.

-Com um carro voador azul!

-Ouvi algo do tipo – falou Nathalie tomando um gole d'água – o carro é de um tal de Ron Weasley...

-Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa azul Nath – disse Stephan da mesma mesa de Colin.

-Nunca falei o contrário – a menina pegou um pedaço de chocolate – Argh, chocolate amargo!

Com o fim do banquete, os monitores levaram os novatos para cada uma de suas casas. Os alunos da Hufflepuff foram levados pelos corredores passando pela cozinha e por uma grande pintura de frutas até uma pilha de grandes barris.

-Prestem atenção, por favor. – começou o monitor – O que vocês estão vendo aqui é nada mais nada menos do que a sala comunal da Hufflepuff. Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. Mas não se preocupem, vocês não vão dormir dentro de barris. Esta é só a o que vocês têm de fazer é bater com suas varinhas ao ritmo das palavras 'Helga Hufflepuff' no barril certo.

Ao dizer essas palavras, o monitor deu as 5 batidas ritmadas no barril do meio da segunda linha de baixo para cima, revelando uma passagem que levava ao salão comunal. Havia tapeçarias e painéis amarelos por todas as paredes, diversas poltronas acolchoadas e alguns vasos com plantas. Apresentava portas em arcos redondos duas delas levavam para escadas subterrâneas. O lugar aparentava ser acolhedor e dava uma impressão de conforto.

Quando todos terminaram de entrar, o monitor deu mais um anúncio:

-O quarto das meninas fica na escada da direita e o dos meninos na da esquerda. Todos os seus pertences já foram levados para lá. O horário para recolher é uma hora após o jantar. Agora vocês devem permanecer aqui dentro, pois é proibido andar pelo castelo à noite.

Ele se retirou e cada aluno foi para um lado. Alguns foram dormir enquanto outros ficaram conversando no salão. As três meninas, Amélia, Nathalie e Melissa, foram as únicas que desceram para o quarto das meninas. O ambiente não tinha nada demais. Era retangular com três camas com cortinas amarelas dispostas de um lado e duas do outro.

Chegando lá, Nathalie pegou um papel e sua pena. Sentou-se a cama e começou a escrever

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Amélia.

-Escrevendo uma carta. Minha mãe me obrigou a escrever uma assim que eu chegasse. – Ela se interrompeu para dar um olhar curioso para trás de Amélia - Porque a Melissa está plantando cogumelos no cantinho escuro do quarto?

-Eu não sei. Ela está meio assim desde que descobriu que ficou na Hufflepuff.

-Ah... – e continuou escrevendo:

Mãe,

Estou bem e fui para a Hufflepuff. Estou usando o casaco, não se preocupe. Mandarei outra carta amanhã. Cuide bem do Eolo. Ele vai chegar ai com fome. Mande algum doce pra mim. Um bolo seria legal.

XOXO

Na.

-Legal, terminei minha carta. Por onde será que posso soltar minha coruja? – procurava alguma abertura no quarto.

-Acho que você vai ter que subir de novo na sala comunal. Tinha uma janela lá – sugeriu Amélia.

-Ah, ta bom. Vem Eolo – e a coruja, que usava uma bandana vermelha no pescoço, voou para o seu braço – Eu já volto. Você pode dar um jeito de fazer ela parar com aquilo? Acho que ninguém vai querer dormir com uns cogumelos embaixo da cama. – e saiu do quarto.

Amélia se aproximou da outra menina no quarto e cutucou seu ombro.

-Ei... Melissa... Está tudo bem com você?

A garota não respondeu. Apenas resmungou alguma coisa.

-... Huffle... Puff... chapéu idiota... Ravenclaw... droga...

-Ermm... você precisa de algo? – perguntou gentilmente.

Mas a menina continuou a resmungar, sem responder.

-Família... inteira... Ravenclaw... eu... Hufflepuff...

Amélia desistiu de tentar animar a garota e decidiu seguir a outra colega. Subiu para o salão comunal e viu Nathalie olhando para o horário de aulas no quadro de avisos, com cara de dúvida.

-Amélia, – Nathalie começou a perguntar– você sabe onde fica a sala de feitiços?

-Não – respondeu – É melhor perguntarmos para alguém, se não é capaz da gente se perder amanhã e chegar atrasada.

-Foi isso que pensei.

-A sala de feitiços fica no segundo andar.

As duas ficaram chocadas. Estavam longe de qualquer outra pessoa no cômodo e não sabiam de onde veio a voz. Olhavam para os lados atordoadas.

-Estou aqui embaixo.

-Nathalie, a poltrona falou com a gente? – Amélia perguntou incrédula.

As meninas encararam o móvel. Era amarela e revestida por veludo, todo desbotado e com diversas manchas de café. Tinha duas grandes almofadas redondas. As estudantes agacharam na frente dela.

-Nunca ouvi falar de uma poltrona falante aqui na escola – disse Nathalie cutucando a poltrona – Acho que vou dormir... já tá tarde e eu to meio cansada da viagem.

-Também vou – levantaram – Boa noite senhora Poltrona - deu um tapinha leve na poltrona e foram para o dormitório.

As duas chegaram lá e viram que sua companheira já havia caído no sono. Elas fizeram a mesma coisa, se arrumaram e dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte, Amélia foi a primeira a acordar. Ela esfregou os olhos e olhou para os lados. As outras meninas ainda estavam todas dormindo. Tinha dormido como uma pedra. Não tinha percebido que tinha se cansado tanto na noite anterior.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram 06:08. Ainda podia dormir mais um pouco. Se jogou de volta na cama, mas quando voltou a se levantar, após o que pareciam-lhe segundos, já estava quase na hora da primeira aula.

Ela pulou ao ver o horário e se vestiu de qualquer jeito. Quando olhou para o lado, viu Nathalie dormindo.

- Nathalie! Nathalie! – disse chacoalhando a menina adormecida – A gente já está atrasada! – continuou a tentar fazê-la acordar e quando viu um sinal de movimento parou – Vamos, rápido!

Nathalie ficou sentada na cama sem falar, com a cabeça voltada para baixo, parecendo ainda estar dormindo. A outra tropeçava de um lado para o outro procurando a varinha.

-Nathalie, você não ouviu? A gente ta atrasada! Levanta!

A garota com sono virou sua cabeça lentamente, resmungou algo, cambaleou e caiu de volta na cama.

-Nathalie! – a menina ficou pasma ao ver a colega voltar a dormir – levanta agora, temos que ir! – disse tirando a coberta dela.

A garota levantou com um olhar de ódio. Ficou olhando a menina ainda destrambelhada procurando a varinha e coçou o olho.

-O que você quer? – perguntou com um tom de voz alterado.

-A gente... vai... chegar... atrasada... – respondeu com um pouco de medo. A menina possuía uma aura negra, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse cortar a sua cabeça

Nathalie pareceu entender a mensagem e começou a se levantar. Arrastou-se até seu malão e começou a colocar as suas roupas lentamente. Somente quando terminou de se vestir que Amélia conseguiu encontrar sua varinha.

Saíram correndo para o segundo andar. Tinham sorte de sua sala comunal não ser muito longe. Conseguiram chegar apenas 3 minutos atrasadas. O lugar era muito bem iluminado por duas grandes janelas. De cada lado da sala haviam mesas de madeira para os alunos, uma mais alta que a outra, como uma arquibancada.

Nathalie olhou para os lados a procura do professor. Ao invés dele, acabou encontrando Melissa, sentada em uma das carteiras da frente. A depressão do dia anterior parecia ter passado e a menina estava com a cabeça abaixada rabiscando algo em seu caderno. Os lugares ao seu lado já estavam ocupados então as duas pegaram os livres atrás dela. Nathalie cutucou-a e disse:

- Oi, eu acho que a gente acabou nem se apresentando ontem. Meu nome é Nathalie. Nathalie Lowell – apontando para si mesma – e esta aqui é Amélia Clearwater – continuou, apontando para a menina ao seu lado.

- Sou Melissa Charice – a garota de olhos verdes abriu um sorriso em resposta.

-Vocês podem me chamar de Mia se quiserem – adicionou Amélia.

A garota loira ao lado de Melissa se virou para trás.

- A Mel se esqueceu de nos apresentar também, conhecemos ela no trem – interviu ela – Leah Walker. E aquele ali do outro lado dela se chama Keith Thompson, nós dois somos da Ravenclaw.

O garoto virou pra trás para dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou virando pra frente de volta dando apenas um aceno para as garotas, já que o professor, que precisou subir em uma pilha de livros para todos poderem vê-lo, começou a aula.

- Bom dia, classe. Eu sou o Professor Flitwick e sou o professor de feitiços, como muitos de vocês já devem saber. – provavelmente por causa de seu tamanho, ele tinha uma voz um pouco esganiçada – Também sou o diretor da casa Ravenclaw. Comigo, vocês aprenderão toda a magia que pode ser útil no dia a dia. Mas vamos direto ao assunto. Hoje vamos praticar algo que a maioria dos alunos vem com uma facilidade para fazer: o feitiço do fogo.

A este ponto, o professor já andava pela sala, passando de uma pilha de livros para a outra.

- É muito simples, vocês só precisam apontar suas varinhas para a folha de papel que deixei na mesa de vocês e pronunciar claramente o encantamento, _Incendio, _conforme consta no livro de vocês na página 17.

Os alunos começaram a pronunciar o feitiço na tentativa de conseguir produzir uma chama no papel a sua frente, mas só alguns conseguiram a princípio. Uma dessas pessoas era Amélia, que se interessou por feitiços e treinou bastante na sua casa antes de vir para Hogwarts. Outra pessoa que tinha conseguido era Keith, o garoto parecer ter facilidade, mas dava para ver na cara dele que o calor do fogo o incomodava.

-Nossa, Mia! – disse espantada Nathalie – Como você conseguiu tão rápido? Eu sou muito ruim, não consegui fazer nem uma faísca. – deu uma risada ao final da frase

- Talvez você não esteja pronunciando muito claramente – Keith sugeriu após ouvir o comentário da garota.

- Acho que também estava errando nisso – pronunciou-se Mel – Mas eu consegui agora – deu um grande sorriso estufando o peito, orgulhosa.

- Vou tentar então... – Nathalie respirou fundo – _Incendio! _– ao dizer isso a sua folha começou a flamejar – Eu consegui! – disse feliz.

Quando todos estavam com chamas na sua frente Flitwick voltou a falar.

- Muito bem! Muito bem! Eu sabia que vocês iriam conseguir logo. Como vocês podem ver o fogo não se apagou ainda e logo passará para as suas mesas. O que vocês têm de fazer é procurar no primeiro capítulo do livro de vocês como cancelar o feitiço. Boa sorte.

Ao ouvirem isso, os alunos começaram a procurar desesperadamente o feitiço antes que o fogo começasse a queimar a mesa e os objetos ao redor. Mia, pelo que parecia, já havia lido o livro porque já estava tudo grifado e tinha algumas flechas indicando o contra feitiço. Ela apontou a varinha para o centro das chamas e murmurou: _"Aguamenti"_. Da ponta surgiu um jato d'água que rapidamente apagou o fogo. Ela deu um sorrisinho triunfante.

- Oh, muito bom senhorita...

- Clearwater, professor.

- Vejo que você é uma menina esforçada, senhorita Clearwater. Darei 5 pontos à Hufflepuff por seu trabalho duro. Formidável!

Enquanto isso, muitos ainda procuravam o feitiço ou estavam tendo dificuldade para produzi-lo. Outra menina que conseguiu fazer a magia tinha olhos sonolentos e parecia cansada, ela era da Ravenclaw.

- Ah... a senhorita...

- Smith. – disse calmante.

- A senhorita Smith também conseguiu! 5 pontos para a Ravenclaw. Parabéns!

Com o tempo, as pessoas foram conseguindo apagar o fogo, umas das últimas pessoas a executar o feitiço foi Nathalie, que se atrapalhou um pouco quando estava procurando-o.

Depois da aula de feitiços, veio a de transfiguração com a professora McGonagall, que era a responsável pela Gryffindor. A aula dela foi bem calma, tentaram transformar um fósforo em uma agulha, mas a maioria falhou. Na verdade isso é apenas um eufemismo, todos falharam.

A manhã estava passando tão rápido que mal perceberam a hora do almoço chegando, quando Nathalie viu novamente o menino do trem, Stephan.

- A aula de poções foi simplesmente detestável – disse ele ao se sentar-se à mesa logo atrás dela – Não só todos os Slytherin são uns babacas que resolveram infernizar a minha vida, como o maldito do Snape fica protegendo eles. Além disso, tem esse menino que se chama Colin que fica tirando fotos cada vez que a poção mudava de cor, muito chato.

- Sério? A minha aula foi muito legal! – respondeu Nathalie se virando para ele depois de pegar algumas batatas e colocá-las no prato – Conheci pessoas novas e muito simpáticas da Ravenclaw.

- Oi Na! – interviu seu irmão ao chegar perto – Como está indo seu primeiro dia?

- Muito bem. As pessoas da Hufflepuff são bastante amigáveis, to conseguindo fazer a maioria dos feitiços, a comida é boa... – disse contando os dados nos dedos.

- Sua aula de vôo começa daqui a três semanas, né?

- Sim, acho que sim. Por que?

- Nada não. – disse abafando uma risada. – Até mais. – ao falar isso voltou para perto de seus amigos.

- Você não tem nada com se preocupar. – Comentou Stephan. – Voar é na verdade muito simples, você só tem que se acostumar.

- Eu sei, meu irmão só está tentando me encher o saco.

- Oi pessoal – Pronunciou Amélia ao sentar do lado de sua amiga.

- Oi Mia – Respondeu Melissa– Tudo bem? Você sabe que aula a gente vai ter depois do almoço?

- Se não me engano é história da magia... - respondeu a morena enchendo o prato de comida

- Ah não! – Nathalie resmungou enfiando a cara nas mãos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Stephan

- Eu já odeio porque sou meio ruim em história em geral, imagine a história da magia...

-Como assim? De que outro jeito você pretende aprender sobre guerras e sangue no nosso passado mágico? – perguntou Stephan indignado.

- Ninguém pretende isso, que absurdo.

- Bom, eu já terminei de comer – disse ele levantando de sua mesa – estou indo sabotar o malão do Colin Creevey antes que as aulas da tarde comecem.

- Por quê? – perguntou Mel, incrédula, se intrometendo na conversa

- Porque ele é um saco.

- Tadinho!

- Vejo vocês por aí!

O garoto saiu correndo atrás de uma menina de cabelos encaracolados na entrada do salão com quem ele tinha marcado de colocar seu plano em prática e as três continuaram a almoçar e conversar animadamente.

- Mas como funciona um restaurante trouxa, Mia? A comida não aparece sozinha no seu prato? – perguntou a menina de olhos verdes.

- Não, meus pais empregam pessoas para servir a comida enquanto eles cozinham, chamados de garçons.

- Toda a minha família trabalha cuidando de dragões.

- Nossa, sério? Que legal!

- Seus pais trabalham com o que Nathalie? – perguntou Mel

- Ah... minha mãe trabalha em um banco e meu pai é professor de educação física.

- Que interessante. Como será uma aula de educação física?

-Cansativa...

Logo após o almoço, as três se dirigiram para a aula com o único professor fantasma, o professor Binns. Quase todos na sala dormiam. Os poucos que conseguiram se manter acordados se ocuparam com bilhetinhos voando de um lado para o outro. Quando a aula finalmente acabou, elas se dirigiram para as masmorras onde teriam a aula de poções junto com os alunos da Ravenclaw.

- Eu espero que vocês não tenham nenhuma ilusão em suas cabeças quanto a essa aula – começou Snape – Eu posso ensiná-los a cozinhar a glória, zumbificar e engarrafar a fama, além de enfeitiçar a mente e confundir os sentidos.

Severo Snape era o famigerado professor de poções de Hogwarts. Famigerado porque todos na escola reclamavam de como suas aulas eram insuportáveis. A sua forma se assemelhava à de um morcego: Longas capas negras e esvoaçantes, cabelos negros e sebosos e um grande nariz torto.

- Porém, qualquer tipo de gracinha ou sinais de pura incompetência em minha aula não serão perdoados, mas punidos lenta e dolorosamente.

Tanto os Hufflepuffs quanto os Ravenclaws olhavam incrédulos para o professor

- Ele não está falando sério dessa punição está? – perguntou Melissa aos sussurros

- Eu não contaria com isso – respondeu Nathalie rapidamente, deixando a amiga preocupada.

Snape continuou a aula ignorando o som dos murmúrios e reclamações dos alunos.

- Tomara que não tenha nenhum idiota no meio de vocês, e todos saibam o que é um caldeirão, pois vão precisar de um para preparar a poção de hoje. Abram o livro de vocês na página 12 e preparem a Poção explosiva simples nº1 em duplas. Quero um frasco com um exemplar decente de cada um de vocês até o fim desta aula.

- Mia, vamos fazer juntas?

-Pode ser, Nathalie, mas eu não tive tempo o suficiente pra treinar isso em casa, não entendo nada de poções, então não vou poder ajudar muito, se você não se importar.

- Sem problemas, eu também sou um fiasco!

- Ei – interviu Melissa – e eu? Vou ter que fazer sozinha? Mas eu to com medo, essa poção vai explodir em mim com certeza!

-Você pode fazer comigo se quiser – os amigos da Ravenclaw, Keith, que lhe oferecia o banco ao lado do seu, e Leah, estavam sentados na mesa ao lado – Eu já fiz essa poção algumas vezes pra minha mãe

- Ah, brigada. Espero não incomodar.

- Claro que não. Lembra da Katherine da aula de feitiços? Ela também ta na Ravenclaw. A Leah tá fazendo com ela.

A loira deu uma acenada e um sorriso rápidos e voltou a trabalhar com a outra garota mais séria.

- Bom, segundo o livro, precisamos primeiramente encher o caldeirão com suco gástrico de cobra e esperar ferver.

A menina olhou para as garrafas na mesa um pouco confusa, tentando procurar o líquido, mas todas as garrafas pareciam-lhe iguais. Keith apenas observava enquanto ela tentava decidir qual pegar.

- Vou te dar uma dica: é uma das garrafas verdes – ela olhou de volta para os frascos e acabou por apontar para um mais à esquerda.

- É esse aqui?

- Não.

- Esse?

- Não.

- Aquele com formato de morcego?

-Parabéns, você acertou em 3 tentativas de 4. Agora é só virar no caldeirão.

Ela abriu a garrafa e começou a despejar o conteúdo, meio encabulada. Keith deu uma risada breve dela e acendeu o fogo, apontando a varinha para baixo do caldeirão e murmurando o feitiço e aprendera mais cedo: _Incendio. _Imediatamente uma chama se acendeu e começou a aquecer o líquido.

- Enquanto esperamos isso começar a ferver, vamos cortar esses ovos de diabretes dourados – disse ele colocando meia dúzia de objetos redondos sobre a mesa que logo começaram a ser cutucados pela outra.

- Eles são bem macios.

- Sim, diferente da maioria dos ovos, estes são maciços e incrivelmente moles, o que torna mais trabalhoso cortá-los com uma faca. É melhor usar um feitiço. _Diffindo _– A magia foi repetida algumas vezes até que restassem apenas pedacinhos pequenos dos ovos.

- Como você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou impressionada.

- Minha mãe tem um restaurante de comida mágica. Nós usamos a poção explosiva para fazer os pães mitóticos crescerem. De vez em quando eu ajudo na cozinha, então eu me lembro de alguns desses feitiços úteis mais básicos. Fazer poções não é tão diferente de cozinhar de qualquer jeito.

- Que legal! Meus pais nunca me ensinaram nenhuma magia. Eles tinham medo que eu fosse tentar usar ela nos dragões... como se eu fosse burra o suficiente pra fazer isso...

- Você pode me alcançar aquele espremedor? O suco gástrico já ta fervendo. Dá pra você começar a tacar os ovos ai dentro enquanto eu espremo esse verme aqui.

A cada partícula que caía dentro do caldeirão, uma fumaça verde exalava, sendo intensificada com a adição do líquido que escorria do verme esmagado. Assim que extraiu tudo que conseguiu do verme, Keith passou a mexer a mistura, até começar a ficar roxa.

- Agora temos que picar pele de araramboia – ele disse enquanto lia o livro – mas diz aqui que tem que ser em tiras iguais. Acho que vai ser mais fácil se usarmos a faca agora pra ter um corte mais preciso. Você poderia fazer isso enquanto eu vou mexendo?

- Claro – Mel pegou uma faca e a pele e começou a picar o ingrediente cautelosamente para não ficar desigual. Depois de terminar, ela adicionou as tiras à poção e a fumaça verde foi lentamente se transformando em azul.

- Pronto – disse Keith colocando a concha na bancada – Agora é só esperar uns 5 minutos até ficar laranja.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu estou aqui nesse castelo há menos de um dia e já me perdi umas 10 vezes! Tem uma porta no segundo andar que quando você abre dá para uma parede, mas ela fica mudando de lugar e eu sempre dou de cara!

- Ah, eu sei que porta é essa! Ela fica no corredor de feitiços, né?

- Sim!

- Você vai de cara na parede, é? Eu geralmente olho antes de entrar em algum lugar.

- Mas é que eu tava com pressa, e às vezes a parede fica invisível...

- Entendi... Olha, a nossa poção está pronta. – disse Keith mexendo a solução – Acho melhor entregar para o Snape antes que acabe a aula – Falou colocando a poção em um frasco

- É mesmo. – Mel entregou a tampa para Keith fechar o frasco. – Deixa que eu levo enquanto você limpa a bancada.

Ela pegou a poção e no caminho para a mesa do Snape ela viu que suas amigas estavam terminando a poção delas também e por descuido acabou pisando na própria capa, derrubando a poção no chão. Não deve ser segredo nenhum o que acontece quando se derruba uma poção explosiva no chão. Toda a masmorra ficou repleta de fumaça.

- Eu espero sinceramente que você tenha uma aptidão excepcional para a limpeza de troféus, senhorita quem quer que seja você, por que é isso que você vai fazer até anoitecer.

- Sou Melissa Charice, professor – a garota parecia incrivelmente envergonhada pelo ocorrido – Eu sinto muito... Eu nem vi...

- Poupe-me de suas explicações senhorita Charice. Você deve saber que receberá uma quantidade considerável do meu desprezo pelo resto do ano. Siga-me, vou levá-la para a sua detenção. O resto de vocês deveria agradecer a sua colega, por causa dela poderão sair daqui mais cedo. Um frasco de cada um de vocês deve estar sobre a minha mesa quando eu voltar.

Todos saíram de seu estado de choque e voltaram a se movimentar e encher seus frascos com o resultado final de suas poções.

- Ah, e quase me esqueci – continuou Snape da porta da sala de aula com um sorrisinho cínico – 20 pontos da Hufflepuff serão retirados e quero 2 rolos de pergaminhos sobre os usos das diferentes poções explosivas para amanhã.

Foi só o Snape sair pela porta que o barulho dos alunos conversando encheu o lugar, o que nunca teria acontecido caso ele ainda estivesse ali.

- Nossa, coitadinha da Mel. Eu não ia querer estar no lugar dela agora. – comentou Mia

- Verdade, até porque ela não vai nem poder usar magia para aqueles troféus. Mas de qualquer jeito a gente ainda tem a tarefa idiota que o Snape passou. Vamos precisar fazer muita pesquisa. – disse Nathalie

- Acho que só nosso livro de poções não vai adiantar muito. Dá pra nós pegarmos uns livros na biblioteca e fazer na nossa sala comunal – sugeriu Mia.

- Verdade! Então vamos logo! – disse Nathalie colocando o frasco de poção na mesa de Snape.

As duas foram correndo até a biblioteca, demoraram a achar livros que pudessem lhes ajudar, mas mesmo assim levaram uns cinco com elas. Agora que tinham o que precisavam pra fazer a tarefa já estavam mais calmas. Porém, quando chegaram ao quadro de frutas, que era a entrada para sua sala comunal, havia uma geleca verde em forma de teia de aranha cobrindo-o todo.

- Mandrágora Feliz. – Pronunciou Mia, só que o quadro não se mexeu – Droga! Não deu certo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Nathalie, pasma – Mandrágora feliz!

Novamente não houve sequer um barulho. As duas já estavam começando a se desesperar quando ouviram uma voz com um tom irônico atrás de si.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Duas aluninhas do primeiro ano ficaram presas para fora? Coitadinhas, como é que elas vão entrar na sala comunal agora?

As garotas se viraram pra encara o dono da voz, mas não conseguiram encontrar ninguém.

- Oh meu deus, tem uma voz falando com a gente! Eu sei, amiga. Estou morrendo de medo! Hahahahaha! – agora era uma voz de falsete imitando as duas

As garotas sentiram algo passando sobre as suas cabeças. As duas gritaram e olharam para um homenzinho de cabelos pretos um chapéu com um guizo na ponta e uma gravata laranja, flutuando em uma massa bruxuleante de fumaça.

- O-o que é você? – perguntou Mia se escondendo a trás da outra menina. Ela recebeu um olhar de reprovação em resposta.

-Não é muito educado perguntar para os outros o que eles são, queridinha. Você deveria primeiro perguntar quem eu sou, mas eu vou fingir que você fez a pergunta certa. Sou o Pirraça. – disse enquanto fazia uma reverência – Sou o poltergeist que vai infernizar a vida de vocês pelos próximos anos. E isso aqui na minha mão, é uma granada de teia de aranha grudenta, e eu sugiro que vocês comecem a correr e gritar.

As meninas mal tiveram tempo de se esconder embaixo de uma mesa e já estavam sendo atacadas. O Pirraça passou voando por baixo de seu esconderijo e deixou uma bomba bem no meio das duas. Desta vez nenhuma das duas teve a sorte de conseguir fugir, foram completamente cobertas pelo material viscoso.

Porem os ataques de Pirraça não duraram muito e as meninas conseguiram ouvir de seu novo esconderijo atrás de uma cadeira um menino proferindo algumas magias. Depois de terem certeza de que era seguro sair, foram vez quem era. Um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos também escuros estava de pé e com sua varinha em mão. O poltergeist estava indo embora com raiva e reclamando.

- Todo ano o Pirraça vem encher o saco dos primeiro anistas da nossa casa com essa poção. É só usar um feitiço de limpeza como esse aqui: _Scourgify. _ Com isso ele limpou a meleca nas garotas – A propósito, eu sou o Cedrico. Cedrico Diggory, do quinto ano.

- P- prazer. Eu sou Amélia Clearwater e ela é Nathalie Lowell. – visivelmente encabulada.

- Obrigada por salvar a gente do Pirraça, Cedrico

- Disponha. Agora vou abrir o portal pra gente – o menino pronunciou o feitiço novamente e a meleca sumiu, dando caminho para poderam passar. – Até depois, meninas – Cedrico deu um breve sorriso e desceu para o dormitório masculino.

- Que garoto legal... – comentou Nathalie

- Sim. – concordou Amélia - Nossa! Olha que horas são! A gente demorou muito tempo pra voltar pra cá!

- É verdade! Mal vai dar tempo de fazer a tarefa do Snape antes de dormir. Você acha que a gente devia ir dormir direto sem fazer nada?

- Se te perguntarem eu protestei um pouquinho, mas sim.

As meninas desceram rapidamente para o dormitório só para encontrarem Melissa já praticamente jogada na cama. As duas colocaram seus pijamas e se deitaram. Na mesma hora caíram no sono.

* * *

><p>Caros leitores,<p>

aqui quem vos fala é o Yuki, o gêmeo do sexo masculino. Eu e a Nola, gêmea do sexo feminino, somos na verdade a mesma pessoa e portanto escrevemos essa fic juntos, caso alguém estivesse curioso.

Falando em Nola ela mandou um recado:

Obrigado por lerem. ^^ Espero que continuem acompanhando. :3

Quanto ao primeiro capítulo, tenho a dizer que achei muito bom o número de reviews recebidas, e parece que teve uma maioria esmagadora de pessoas que simpatizaram com a Lillium. Infelizmente ela não teve participação nesse capítulo, mas, _Nascadieno Lupinotti, Lillium Lover s2, Lulinha, Macaco azul e anonimo_, vocês não têm com o que se preocupar, todos os personagens terão um papel importante na história. Só continuem lendo e mandando reviews que serão recompensados com um novo capitulo cheio de novidades quentíssimas.

Já tratando do segundo capitulo, tivemos um especial da Hufflepuff com as nossas três adoráveis personagens Nathalie, Melissa e Amélia. Gostariamos de saber o que acharam delas. Mandem reviews, elas alimentam autores famintos, não se preocupem, nós não mordemos quando bem alimentados.


End file.
